teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Garlic Jr.
'''Garlic Jr.' (ガーリックJr.) is a ripoff of the Hulk. He is a mutant Makyan and the main antagonist in the movie Dead Zone and is (literally) the main antagonist of the first episode of the third season of Dragon Ball Z Abridged. Abridged Series Garlic Jr. appears in the series proper in episode 31, when his new minions slaughter some villagers in the opening. He then announces his imminent revenge. He does not appear again until the eyecatch, where he and his men attack Kami's lookout while he is away. Mr. Popo calmly tells them all to clean up the mess they've made, and Garlic's attempts to intimidate him only result in amusement on the part of Popo. Still, Garlic does not catch on until he notices a strange black mist surrounding him. Initially believing that someone released the Black Water Mists prematurely, he realises too late that they are in fact coming from Mr. Popo, and is consumed by them. It is unknown exactly what happens to Garlic Jr. afterwards, though Mr. Popo implies that he ate him (it's later revealed that Garlic Jr. is trapped in The Fuck Box). Dead Zone Abridged Dead Zone Abridged largely follows the same plot as the original movie, as does Garlic himself, although (unlike in the original movie) his original minions (Ginger, Nikki, and Sansho) are minions are now portrayed as hilariously incompetent. Ironically their incompetence prevents them from killing Piccolo, thus killing Kami and rendering the Dragon Balls unusable (summed up by Garlic Jr. as "Wow, dodged a bullet on that one! Thank God my minions are so incompetent!"). Garlic manages to gain immortality, though his henchmen randomly deciding to incur Goku's wrath by attacking his wife and kidnapping his son makes things difficult. Ultimately he attempts to open the Dead Zone and suck everyone inside of it only for Gohan to push Garlic himself into the void. Dragon Ball Z Kai Abridged In this noncanon (for the abridged series) retelling, Garlic Jr's filler saga is actually told largely in full. Garlic plans to once more invade Earth with his new minion group, the Spice Boys, using Kami's Lookout as their staging area. They also manage to bring Piccolo over to their side briefly with Popo's supply of cocaine, although they must also contend with Krillin and Gohan. Gohan slaughters Enema, Mustard and Spice, while the overall weirdness of the battle (and a slightly crazed Piccolo deliberately squeezing blood from his neck) causes Vinegar to abandon the battle, and an irate Garlic decides he needs no minions and takes on his powered form. Garlic promptly opens the Dead Zone with intent to send the heroes into it...only to realize that he has in fact just done the exact same thing that caused his downfall the last time, forgetting what his therapist told him about. Just as he's about to close the Dead Zone and let his immortality wear the heroes down. Alucard shoots Garlic in the head and propels him back into the Dead Zone once more. In the end, it was all a wacky dream Gohan had after falling asleep studying under the tyrannical (if ineffective) Mr. Shu. Category:Movie Characters Category:Immortal beings Category:Males Category:Makyans Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Main Villains